thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Faderian T2 Battle rifle
Overview The Exohuman Faderian T2 Battle rifle (or Fader as called by UNMC troops), is the standard infantry weapon of the Exohuman Army and is used widespread throughout the entire empire . The rifle is heavy, bulky, and uncomfortable to shoot for most human soldiers, but Exohuman soldiers usually seem to have little to no discomfort or difficulty using the weapon, most likely owed to their greater strength. The rifle is deadly for the large rounds that is shoots, as well as their superheated nature. The 7 inch monomolecular-tipped blade attached to the rifle makes it a feared close quarters weapon and illustrates the Exohumans' love for close combat against humans. History The Faderian rifle was first seen on Ragnarok, when Exohuman forces stormed Earth in a massive attack. A majority of the UNMC's military casualties that day were owed to the Fader rifle, as most Exohuman troops made extensive use of the weapon. The rifle was assumed to be the standard rifle of the Exohuman armed forces by the UNMC, and their assumptions were confirmed in the following months due to the widespread use and manufacturing of the rifle across the planet. Many UNMC soldiers went out of their way to capture Fader rifles from fallen Exohumans and keep them as trophies of war, with an unofficial "tradition" for many soldiers to remove the bayonet and convert it to a wearable "trophy" either hung around the neck, on the belt, or kept on bases in a soldier's personal belongings. It has become a sign of toughness for UNMC soldiers to have multiple bayonets collected, and also to proudly show scars received from the deadly blade. The rifle has become so common in the field that UNMC boot camps have started training incoming soldiers on the weapon in addition to standard UNMC rifles, giving the UNMC troops an extra option if their weapon is damaged or empty in the field. Features The Fader has a unique feature seen in several Exohuman weapons in service to their military. The rifle has an internal device UNMC scientists call a "Flash oven ", which every bullet the rifle shoots has to pass through before being expelled. The Flash Oven uses localized plasma fields to instantaneously superheat the bullets as they pass through, making them glow white hot as they exit the barrel. The bullets themselves are designed to retain their heat for a maximum of 10 seconds before heat loss starts to occur, however by that time whatever target the Exohuman or human soldier was aiming at will have been struck by the rounds anyway. The bullets are said to be excruciatingly painful when inside the body, causing an immense burning sensation even after their removal. Internal third degree burns are easily caused by the rounds and require extensive treatment and care from medical specialists to fully heal the grave wounds. Understandably, the Fader rifle produces a large amount of heat and has multiple cooling vents positioned around the rifle to help extra heat escape from the internal parts. The entire rifle itself is built to withstand immense temperatures as well, with much of the weapon crafted from or plated with an extremely light but very heat resistant metal alloy. UNMC scientists around UN space have tried since the rifle was first seen to recreate the alloy, but have not come close to similar material at all, mystifying many UNMC scientists. Category:Exohuman infantry weapons